Forever Indebted
by Forever-Indebted-Bonnie
Summary: Since the beginning Elena and Klaus have been worst enemies. But what happens when the sexy new hybrid, Melondie, begins to build a hybrid army by holding both Klaus and Elena as prisoners. Will Elena and Klaus begin to fall for each as they plan to escape? Or will it be too late?
1. Welcome Your Visitor

_**KPOV**_

_ Stephen has won the heart of the doppelganger. AGAIN. What's the point of turning off his humanity if that little bitch continues to turn it back on. If Stephen and I will lead my army of hybrids, half vampires and half werewolves, I'm going to need him free of distractions and I'm going to need Elena's filthy doppelganger blood. I have no family left to support in this brilliant plan except for my sister Rebekah. But her mind has been in the gutter lately. She's been so full of greed and menace. I hate to see my sister like this but at this point it's too late. She's turned off her humanity and isn't coming back to me. She gone._

SLAM.

I looked up from my journal I'd been writing in and keeping since the slaughter of my family, to the sound of the front door slamming. It had been mother's idea for me to keep a journal but at the time I thought all a journal accomplishes is writing bad memories on paper for the whole world to see. But after her demise I needed an escape. Vampires, original vampire at that, don't get escapes.

I turned my head and looked out the foggy, triangle size window into the night skies. The sky was cloudy and the air was heavy. The moon's light shone dim and the trees hung low. _Perfect hunting weather. _ I closed my eyes imagining a beautiful brunette with fierce green eyes and long, smooth legs. Blood streaming through her throat at a mesmerizing rhythm. Her glazed green eyes begging me for mercy. Her nails piercing my cold skin as I drained the life out of her. Her enchanting soft voice whimpering, whispering "Please stop." Her straining heart slowing down from it's usual erotic beat. Her lips would open slightly and her last breath will be taken.

"KLAUS!" screamed my sister Rebekah from the staircase.

I continued to stare out the window not bothering to answer. I could smell the freshly pierced flesh and could hear the blood pumping out of the pierced skin.

"Klaus I've come with an appetizer dear brother!" she yelled louder.

"Come feast with me!" I could hear her clumsily making her way up the stairs. _Great drunk and hungry._

"Not now Rebekah!" I said irritated by her drunken antics.

"But Klaus darling, you'll like her." I heard Rebekah say. I swirled toward the door. There standing was Rebekah with a smug look plastered on her face and a petite blonde on the ground by her feet.

"What have you gone and done Rebekah?" I mumbled. I didn't quite frankly care about the human but the blood would most definitely stain the new tan carpet.

"I got us dinner brother." she said while lifting the blonde into a sitting position by her blonde roots. I finally got to get a good at her face.

The blonde was beautiful. She had high, rosy cheek bones, long, elegant curly blonde hair, the body of a goddess. I tilted my head and could hear her faint breathing. Good, Rebekah hadn't killed her...yet.

"She's gorgeous." I whispered.

"Isn't she brother? I got her just for you." Just then I was greeted with the hazel worried-some eyes of the blonde.

"Well hello there beautiful." I said to the blonde while making sure to give my most innocent, chamring smile.

Those hazel eyes got huge. The blonde opened her mouth but didn't get out a decent scream before Rebekah yanked her up about 2 inches off the ground by her hair. The blonde's hands rushed to her head as she cried in pain.

"It's not polite to scream. Make one more sound and I will kill you." Rebekah said menacingly. I smiled at my sister's sinister manners.

"Drop her Rebekah" I said calmly.

Rebekah dropped the blonde and didn't catch her when she fell head first onto the ground. The blonde turned her body and faced me. Her entire body was shaking from the enormous sobs escaping her lips. I rolled my eyes. She's a crier.

"Please! What do you want!?" the blonde said in between sobs. I laughed.

"Oh sweetheart there's no reason to be so afraid. We won't hurt you." I said and walked toward her.

She began scooting her body away which only made me laugh harder. The fear I saw in her eyes was adorable. Her little figure adorable. She was adorable.

"Don't be afraid. I'm Klaus and this is my little baby sister Rebekah. What's your name?" I asked as if I were talking to a mere child. The blonde glared at me. My smile broadened.

"I heard someone call her Mel." Rebekah said while picking at her fingernails.

I squatted down in front of the blonde, Mel.

"What is Mel short for?" I asked.

"Melondie" the blonde said. Her voice was shaky and raspy. Perfect.

"What a pretty name." I replied.

"Can you hurry this up. I haven't eaten since morning." Rebekah said clearly annoyed. Those words sparked fear into Mel's eyes. The little blonde starting kicking her legs and flailing her arms wildly.

"HELP! HELP! HELP ME!"

I shook my head. _Damn Rebekah and her impatience._ I was just starting to enjoy Melondie.

"Go ahead Rebekah. This one bores me." I said. I stood up and made my way back to the couch.

I watched as Rebekah swiftly kick Melondie in head and grabbed her by her hair again. Rebekah squatted down behind the blonde and tilted Mel's head back. Melondie's hazel eyes met mine.

"Don't do this please. I'll do anything. Anything." Mel pleaded.

I sat back and relaxed on the couch.

"Sorry love." I whispered as Rebekah's teeth sank into Melondie's neck. Mel's body starting shaking involuntary as her short nails started clawing at Rebekah's face. Screams of torture erupted in the house and I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch anymore. But just as soon as the screams started, they ended and so did Melondie's weak heartbeat.

I opened my eyes to a bloodstained Rebekah sitting on the wall with pure joy written on her face. I turned away from her in disgust.

"You look disgusting sister, go bathe." I said while staring out the window.

"Klaus I don't..." she started but I interrupted.

"Don't argue with me Becca! Go bathe!"

"Klaus..."

"Rebekah JUST GO!" I yelled.

"I don't feel good." Rebekah whispered.

I turned toward her and gasped in horror. Rebekah skin had turned a sickly green color. Her body was shaking so violently that the ground had started to shake slightly. But that's not the scariest part. The scariest part was that blood had started stream from her eyes as if they were tears. I stood staring at her.

"Klaus help me" she said urgently. I continued to stare at her completely baffled and frightened. _What the hell?_

"Klaus!" Rebekah shouted. Before I had a a chance to react I was hit from behind with what I guessed to be a piece of metal. I fell to my knees and was given another severe blow to the back of the head. I fell face first to the ground and looked around frantically. _I can't move. I can't feel anything. _

I looked at Rebekah through slanted eyes and found vacant eyes staring right back at me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. Brand new, hot tears started flowing down my cheeks. My chest began to ache so much that I was starting to think I was having a heart attack.

"Yesssssss" said a mocking voice. I continued to stare at my sister not caring about if I died or not. My dear sister. My only family. Gone. I began sobbing.

Just then hazel eyes appeared in the place of my sister. Melondie's hazel eyes.

"Hello beautiful" She said with a demonic, mocking grin. The bite on her neck was healed and so were all her other injuries.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I screamed.

"Melondie" she said casually.

I tried standing up but soon found out I couldn't even move my arms. I was paralyzed. I couldn't even blink my eyes.

"You killed my sister!"

"Sure did. Feisty one she was."

"Go to hell!" I screamed.

"Your sister has hell occupied."

"What the do you want!?" I said sobbing. Melondie's smile soon disappeared.

"I want you and that bitch Elena."


	2. Melondie's Visit

_ **EPOV**_

_ It's been 4 months since Stephan's been back. He's progressing behavior wise everyday. His thirst is more under control and he's been expressing a lot many more feelings now. But with feelings comes the negative feelings too. He's been really struggling with anger, regret, and guilt. Though me and Damon are pretty forgiving, I still have my moments when I'm scared to be around Stephen. I love him with everything in me but I have to get back to loving myself before I can love a emotionally distraught vampire. We've been through a lot and I know for a fact that he's not gone. He's not gone yet._

I laid my diary down on the glass table in front of me and laid back on the couch. I placed my head on the red velvet pillow and closed my eyes.

It had been a struggle accepting Stephen back into my life. I never gave up on him but I did give up on us a long time again. It's been hard seeing him everyday and knowing what we were and knowing what we are now. My love for him will never stop and that's the reality I have to face. That I can always forgive but never forget.

"Elena?" came a soft embodied voice. I opened my eyes to find Stephan's worried eyes looking over me.

"Hey" I said gently. Stephen looked away nervously and awkwardly. He walked over and sat on the other side of the couch.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just was tired." I said while tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Maybe you should go to sleep earlier" Stephen suggested.

"Yeah maybe I should." I said awkwardly.

"No need for ease dropping when there's no conversation to ease drop on." said Damon. I turned and saw Damon approaching us with a wine glass in hand. _Typical. _

"How was school kids?" Damon asked while taking a sip on his drink.

"Shut up Damon" Stephen said while standing up and exiting the room. On the way out I watched as Stephen shoulder bumped Damon.

"Wow what's he got up his ass?" Damon asked. I shrugged and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"He's always so angry and frustrated. I don't know what to do anymore Damon." I said silently. Damon came and replaced Stephan's place on the couch.

"He's cooping Elena. Don't forget he nearly killed the love of his life, not more than 3 mere months ago." Damon said while staring at the wall.

"I know. But I forgave him a long time ago. Why is he so stuck on this?" I said while turning my body to face Damon. Damon swirled his head and looked me directly in the eye.

"Did you really forgive him Elena? I see the way you look at him Elena, like at any second he could just snap on you or me. Don't lie to me nor him. You can't forgive him Elena, you felt deceived, abandoned. Stephen knows he missed out and messed up when he left you, and now he knows he lost you."

I looked down the ground, ashamed that everything Damon had just said was true. My mixed emotions had just been laid out in front of me and I hadn't even sorted them out for myself. I love Stephen, I can never stop but I have stopped fighting for us. I stopped a long time ago.

"I love him Damon" I whispered.

"And he loves you too. Doesn't change what happened, does it?" Damon asked while taking another sip of his drink.

"Oh my gosh, does this story ever end? Give me a break." came a voice. I turned around and saw a beautiful blonde, short girl in the doorway. I stood up and looked and saw that Damon had the saw bewildered expression on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asked. The blonde came down the stairs and stood behind the couch. She began playing with one of her lengthy blonde curls.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked Damon in a mocking voice. Damon crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"For a short thing like yourself you sure are feisty." Damon said while taking the final sip out of his wine glass.

"For a weak thing like yourself you sure talk a lot of shit" she said with a snarl. She then turned her horrific hazel eyes back to me.

"Elena, am I right?" she asked.

"Yes." I said hesitant.

"Look exactly like Cathryn, boy you Salvador's sure know how to pick em'" she said while laughing.

"Who are you?" Damon asked once again, this time more menacingly.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name's Melondie but you can call me Mel." she said casually.

"Okay _Mel _what are you doing in my home?" Damon said.

"I've come for Elena." she said as if she were saying "The sky is cloudy".

I took a step back and hit my leg on the glass table so hard that the remote on the table was knocked off. I could feel the bruise forming.

"Such a klutz you are Elena." Melondie said while tsk'ing me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked now in panic mode. Mel took a step around couch and was in front of me in the blink of an eye. I looked in the corner of my eyes and watched Damon tackle Melondie to the ground.

Melondie and Damon fell with a loud thud on the cherry wooden floor. I watched as Mel kicked Damon in the side and climb on top of him. She began landing severe blow after blow to his face.

"Elena run!" Damon yelled. Just then Stephen came rushing down the stairs. I continued to watch as Stephen flung himself across the room and pinned tiny Melondie down. Damon stood up and walked clumsily over to Mel and Stephen.

"You son-of-a-bitch! What the hell do you want!?" Damon yelled at Mel. Out of all things to do when you have a guy 2 times your size on top of you and another guy coming toward you with nothing but rage, Melondie laughed. Breath taking, side aching laughs.

"You're crazy woman!" Stephen said. Mel smiled then kneed Stephen in the groin. Stephen body rolled off of her as he held himself. Damon looked slightly frightened but went forward and began punching Mel in her arms, back, and head.

Mel stood with her back to us, not flinching, jumping or moving at all. When Damon landed the last blow to the back of her head, Melondie turned around slowly. Both Damon and I gasped at what we saw. Her face had completely transformed into the face of a full blown werewolf. Melondie cracked her neck then take a hold of Damon's neck and lifted him off the ground and literally, flung him across the room. Damon landed on a china cabinet and collapsed onto a floor full of glass.

"RUN ELENA!" Stephen hollered. I looked up and saw the fierce blonde strutting her way over to where I was standing. Her beautiful face now gone and replaced with the face of a beast. I turned and began running to the front door.

Once I reached the door I turned around and saw the blonde and Stephen tussling on the ground. I swung open the door and began racing to Damon's new car. I ran and jumped over the hoof of Damon's car. Just as I was unlocking the door I caught a glimpse of Melondie's figure in the front door. She looked oddly amused.

"Don't run Elena! I don't wanna have to hurt you!" she negotiated.

"What do you want from me!?" I yelled angrily at her. Mel leaned against the railing on the porch as if she were deciding rather or not she should tell me.

"You have something that I want." she said as if she were choosing the words carefully.

"Do you mind specifying!" I said completely irritated by her confusing choice of words.

"Darling, you have an certain aspect that I need in order for my plan to succeed." she said while tapping her plump bottom lip.

"What aspect? What plan?!"

Melondie sighed and pushed off the railing.

"Elena you and Klaus each have something I need in order to make more of my kind." Mel said while walking toward me slowly.

"Your kind? What are you?" I asked even more frightened than before.

"I'm a hybrid, like your dear friend Klaus."

"Klaus is not my friend."

"Good, so you won't be mad if I told you I have Klaus held captive?" she asked innocently.

I gasped. _She captured_ an original vampire! Not just any original vampire but Klaus! I began hyperventilating and started to run down the driveway.

"Elena! Why are you running!" Mel yelled.

I ran down into the street and turned left onto the street. There were no people who lived in Damon's and Stephan's neighborhood. No cars, gas stations, stores, or neighbors for miles. I began running at full speed hoping a random car would come down this street.

Out of nowhere Melondie appeared in front of me with a venomous smile and slight arch to her eyebrow.

"How far did you honestly think you'd get?" she asked. My breath began to quicken and I could feel my heartbeat going a mile a minute. My sweaty hands began to shake and I frantically looked for some form of life out here in the middle of nowhere.

"Sweet, sweet, Elena. I'm sorry I have to do this but I hate chasing people." Melondie said like she was genuinely sorry.

Before I had a chance to decipher what she had said I felt her fist connect with my face.

Then darkness.

**Hello readers (: I haven't wrote a fanfiction story in awhile and I wanted to know what you guys were thinking of the story. Should I stop it? Or are ****you guys liking it so far? Please please please comment and tell me what you think.**

** Thank you, **

** Forever-Indebted-Bonnie**


	3. New Roommate

_September 26, 1956_

_ Me and mother have just returned from the market and we found Becca and father arguing. The argument was very intensive and was reaching the climax as me and mother walked through the door. Father thinks that we all are abominations and don't deserve immortality. His hatred for us burns so deep that he threatens to kill us in our sleeps sometimes. Father has gone mad. Mother tells him to stop but he only calls her out for her sins and turns the page on her. Poor mother has to sleep with the man. Though our family is falling apart we still share a special dinner every Sunday night. We even invite the wolves when we want guests. I must go now, mother calls._

_ -Klaus_

First thing that hit me was the smell. It smelt like dry and fresh blood. Dry blood is the most horrible thing a vampire can encounter in it's lifetime. Dry blood smells like death, and not the good kind.

Then the sounds is what hit me next. The moaning, the creaking, the high winds. _Where the hell am I? _I opened my eyes and regretted it immediately. The light in the room was blindingly bright. I raised my arms and block the horrid rays of light.

"Good morning darling"

I jumped up and opened my eyes wide, ignoring the stinging. Sitting behind some cell bars was the horrifically beautiful Melondie. I jumped up and raced to the bars. I slammed my fist against the bars with all my strength.

"Let me out you little bitch!" I yelled.

"Such harsh words Klaus." she murmured and pretended to be offended.

"LET ME OUT!"

"I'm sorry I can't do that." she said collectively, not looking the least bit afraid.

"I swear on my mother's grave when I get out of here..." I started but was rudely interrupted.

"Get out? Have you taken a look. Your not going anywhere my love." Melondie said.

I took my eyes away from her to look to see where I was out. I was in a cage like room. Bars were all over the room except for one wall in the back, which was made of cement. I rushed toward the wall and tried putting my fist through it. The wall didn't budge.

I started repeatedly punching the cement wall trying to punch my way out this hell hole. I stopped after about 10 punches and realized I wasn't even making a dent in that damn wall. I hit it one more time and collapsed against it.

"Well that was entertaining." Melondie said outside the bars. I glared at her and flipped her the bird.

She giggled and stood up.

"Well my darling as entertaining as you are, I have more matters to attend to. So behave." Mel said before turning around and heading up some creaking wooden stairs.

I put my head in my hands and began cursing at myself silently. _This bitch has ruined everything! MY entire life is ruined! Damn her damn her damn her! _

_Cough cough. _I looked up expecting to see Mrs. Bitch behind the bars but didn't see a thing. I looked around the cell and didn't see...

There was a girl in the corner. Her back was to me but I could that the smell of fresh and dry blood was coming from her. I stood up and started cautiously walking toward the girl.

_Cough cough._

The girl's chest shook from the powerful coughs. She sounded terrible.

"Hello?" I called out stupidly. The girl didn't budge.

"Hey!" I said. Still wasn't moving.

I stood there for about a minute more then I approached the girl. I got on my knees next to her and studied her back. _She must be unconscious. _I grabbed the girl's shoulder and shook violently.

The girl awakened with a gasp and jumped up so fast that her head popped me right in the nose. I fell back on my butt and knew that she probably would have broken my nose had I not been a vampire.

The girl was now on her back but her hair was all over her face so I couldn't see her. She was breathing fast and was looking around slowly. By the time she'd grown accustomed to the light and had a good look at where she was, I spoke again.

"Who are you?" I asked firmly. The girl froze and quickly looked at me. I gasped.

"Elena!"

"Klaus!" we said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Like you don't know! Your the probably the one who sent that girl to get me!" she said while brushing the hair frantically from her face. For the first time I noticed that Elena had one black eye, blood stained lips, and her hair looked a mess.

"You look horrible." I said bluntly. Elena glared at me.

"Thanks Klaus. And you look pretty hot yourself." she snapped.

I smiled at her. Elena was usually so sweet, it's cute to see the feisty side of her.

"Wake on the wrong side of the bed this morning doppelganger?" I asked while sliding down the wall away from Elena.

"Get your ass beat by a girl this morning original?" she threw back. I glared at her.

"Shut up Elena." I warned.

"You shut up Klaus."

I sighed. First a woman kills my sister, now this woman wants to irritate me while we're both locked up. I was losing patience and quickly.

I turned toward Elena and made my stance as menacing as possible.

"I'm not necessarily in the mood to argue, talk, or do anything with you, Elena of all people. So sit quietly until I figure out a way to get out of here." I said in a low voice.

Elena continued to look at me as though I was the reason we were in this situation. She rolled her eyes and turned and faced the bars where Melondie once was.

When she turned around I saw more severe injure all up her arms and on her neck.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked. Elena kept staring at the bars.

"The blonde attacked me, Stephen, and Damon. End of story." she said. I let out a short chuckle.

"Your saviors Stephen and Damon couldn't take on one girl." I said smugly.

"You and your original vampire sister couldn't take on one girl? You have a lot of nerves Klaus." Elena said.

I closed my eyes. Rebekah. Baby sister. Murdered right in front of my very eyes. No more family. All the events from earlier that day came rushing back to me. My hands clenched into fist and I felt tears springing to my eyes. _That bitch that bitch that bitch. I will kill her. If it's the last thing I do. _

"What's wrong Klaus? Cat got your tongue?" I heard Elena whisper.

I opened my eyes and saw she was still facing the bars, completely unaware of me breaking down in the corner.

"You do realize that I can still murder you right?" I asked. Elena's body froze.

"Exactly." I murmured.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I glared at the side of her face.

"What the hell do you mean? I'm stuck in a cell with you. What else could be wrong?!" I exclaimed. She turned and faced me.

"What happened today?" she asked seriously.

I titled my head.

"Nothing."

"Obviously something happened. If your in a cell with me." she said.

"I don't want to talk about it." I answered honestly.

"That bad huh?" Elena said sincerely.

"Shut up Elena."

"Yeah shut up Elena." said the voice that makes my blood boils.

"Back so soon bitch?" I asked the midget blonde.

"Couldn't keep away from my love so long." replied Melondie.

I snorted.

"Don't flatter yourself." I said.

"Never that Klaus. But unfortunately I'm not here for you, I'm here for the doppelganger. I need some blood."

I looked at Elena and saw panic cross her usually calm features.

"Please no." Elena pleaded.

"Oh shut up Elena. I'm not killing you yet." Melondie said.

"Oh great." Elena said only halfheartedly.

"Come on doppelganger." Melondie said while opening the cage. _How dumb could this blonde be?_ I jumped up and raced for the opening. I was almost there when suddenly I ran into something and was thrown back.

I stood up quickly and looked. _What the hell was that!? _I began to race again but only ran smack into...nothing.

"What the fuck!?" I said. Mel stood on the other side laughing and carrying on.

"Really think I'd be dumb enough _not _to put a spell around the cage." she laughed harder.

"You will regret the day you were ever born when I get to you bitch." I said. I'd had enough of her silly ass antics and was ready to get out of here.

"Gotta get to me first. ELENA let's go now!" Melondie said forcefully.

Elena stood up and started walking toward the opening in the cage cautiously. We both were expecting that she would run smack into nothing like I did but instead she walked straight out the cage.

"Forgot to tell you, the cage only keeps vampires captive." Melondie said then slammed the cage door shut.

Once again...I was all alone.

_**Thank you soooo much to the people who are taking time to comment. Don't worry we're getting closer and closer to the romance. Please review my story honestly. Hope you guys are enjoying it.**_

_** Forever-Indebted-Bonnie**_


	4. Chains

_**EPOV**_

_August 15, 2004 _

_Jeremy came home late again. Mom is freaking out in the kitchen and dad's out back fixing the old shed. Aunt Jenna is supposed to be coming to visit us for weekend and Jeremy is ruining things as usual. His antics and rule breaking always ruins everybody else's plans. Damn him. He's my brother and I love him but sometimes he can be so selfish. I remember one time he and I were going to the movies and his friend's mom was supposed to be dropping both of us off at home. Instead I went to the bathroom and Jeremy and his friend lied and said I had another ride home. When I came out I couldn't find them and I didn't have a cell at the time. I was so scared. I had never felt so alone and abandoned in my life. I ended up walking home alone that day. I remember walking down an alley and seeing a man at the other end of the alley. He was beyond gorgeous. Dirty blonde hair and these intense, crystal clear eyes. He stared at me for the longest. When I approached him he asked me if my name was Cathryln. I said no and he left. He just left. _

_-Elena_

Melondie had a iron tight grip on my forearm and was dragging me down a hallway. I looked around and saw pictures hanging on the plain white walls. There were pictures of a wealthy looking family. They were all dressed in matching tuxes and ball dresses. There was a girl who looked about 14, a little boy who looked 5, and then the parents. The parents looked happy but there was something in their body language that managed to shout fear.

"Where are we?" I dared to ask. The clicking of Melondie's high heels shoes was the only response I got back. We approached another staircase and she dragged me up the soft cream carpet. I stumbled and lost my footing and was about to fly backwards down the stairs when Melondie grabbed my arm.

"I should've let you fall." she said with a look of pure hatred on her face. She released my arm and raced up the rest of the stairs. I stood still on the stairs not sure what would happen if I followed her.

"Elena! Come on." yelled Melondie from upstairs. I jumped and flew up the rest of the stairs.

Once I reached the top of the stairs it looked like I was in a foyer kind of room. I looked to my left and saw the most horrific thing I'd ever seen in my 18 years of living. There were all kinds of human body parts scattered across the soft carpet. Arms, legs, hands, fingers, EVERYWHERE. I stared at the body parts completely horrified. _Is this why I'm here? I'm going to die. I don't want to die._

"Like my decorations?" Mel asked with an arched eyebrow. I slowly let my eyes travel to Melondie's face. _Show no fear. Show no fear._

"They're beautiful. They soooo bring out the demonic aura you have going on here." I said while pretending to be impressed. Melondie's rolled her eyes.

"Have a seat doppelganger." she said while pointing to a metal chair. I looked and the chair was where most of the blood and body parts laid. I also saw a chain dangling from the metal chair. I began to feel sweat gather on my neck. My panic began to kick again.

"Calm down Elena. I already told you, I'm not killing you yet. Now have a seat, I'm losing patience." Melondie said nonchalantly. I took a deep breath and sat over in the chair. The seat was inhumanly cold. I began shivering and was overcome with another powerful wave of panic.

"What do you want Melondie? What do you want from me and Klaus?" I questioned, my voice shaky. Melondie tilted her head and blinked several times like an innocent child. She walked over to me in the seat and picked up the metal chain.

"I thought we already went over this." she said.

"Well refresh my memory." I snapped.

Melondie grabbed my hand roughly and began wrapping the metal chain around my wrists. I yelped as the harsh, rough metal started pinching my tender skin.

"Well you see Elena, you and darling Klaus are a piece that I need in order to create my mosaic of hybrids. I would've captured you all earlier if it hadn't been for those losers Damon, Stephen, and Rebekah." she said while wrapping the chains tighter around my wrists. I cried out again. The chain was starting to cut into my flesh and blood was slowly dripping down my arms.

"Mmmmmm, you smell delicious Elena" Melondie said. I looked up and saw that her eyes had turned a bright red color and she was staring hungrily at my wrist. I tried snatching my wrist away but she was too strong.

"Please. Don't." I whimpered. Melondie's bright red eyes turned up at me and her mouth pulled back into a hideous snarl.

"Trust me I don't want any of your filthy doppelganger blood. Plus I wouldn't want to waste any of it."

I looked down at my wrist and saw that the chain was cutting deeper and deeper into my wrist. I wiggled my wrist around but that only deepened the cut. I felt like an animal.

"Your hurting my wrists." I whispered. Melondie just laughed and got down on her knees. She then wrapped some more chain around my ankles. Once she had them all the way around my ankle a couple time she pulled the end of the chain, hard. I screamed. _She's torturing me._ Tears started racing down my face. The pain was unbearable. I don't know how I'll be able to walk.

"Ooops. Sorry love." Melondie said with fake sincerity.

"Please. That hurts." I cried. Melondie gave another tug at the chains. I screamed even louder this time. The pain was almost blinding. The room was growing dark. I couldn't feel my hands nor legs.

"Go to sleep Elena. It'll be over in a minute." Mel whispered. My eyes started to involuntarily close. I fought with everything in me to keep them open. _I'm losing too much blood. I need a doctor. _

"Please." I breathed.

"Sleep doppelganger."

"Elena?" I heard a voice call. I moaned. I felt a throbbing pain in my ankle and in both my hands. I put my head to the side and felt it hit something hard. I opened my eyes quickly and saw a pair of eyes looking at me. _Klaus?_

Cause of my sore body, I sat up slowly and needed his support to stay sitting up. I looked at him and realized with surprise that we were at eye level. I glanced down and saw that I was on his lap.

"Are you alright?" he asked cautiously. I looked into his eyes and tried but failed at trying to scoot off his lap. As soon as my hand hit the ground, pain shot up my arm. Both my wrists and ankle were wrapped up in the chains.

"Elena stop." Klaus said firmly. I glared at him and attempted to escape his lap again but this time he wrapped his arms firmly around my waist.

"Let go of me" I demanded.

"No. You need to stop moving. You lost a lot of blood." Klaus said calmly.

"Let go of me NOW!" I exclaimed.

"Did you not hear what I just said. She had to at least take 3 pints, plus your injured." he said slowly. I twisted and turned but he wasn't letting go.

"I don't care! Let me go!" I yelled. Klaus didn't budge. Then incredibly stupidly, I put both hands on the ground and tried putting my weight on them. I collapsed, and hit my head on the cement ground. I groaned and rubbed my head.

I put one hand on Klaus's chest to help prop myself up and felt it vibrating. I glanced at him and saw...he was LAUGHING!

"Oh so you think this is funny!?" I said while smacking his chest. He began to laugh harder.

"I warned you? Did I not?" he said.

"You could've caught me!"

"You told me not to touch you."

"Screw you Klaus." I said. Klaus sighed. Klaus began to stand up and picked me up along with him.

"Put me down." I said weakly.

Klaus walked me over to the cement wall and gently set me down.

"Happy?" he asked. Truthfully, I wasn't happy. My whole body suddenly got cold and my soreness was killing me. Plus I felt so terribly alone and abandoned without him next to me. He at least provided a little company in this hell.

"Overjoyed." I replied.

"Are you ankles and wrist okay?"

"She chained them, what do you think?" I said.

"Your still bleeding. I can smell the fresh blood." Klaus said.

"Congratulations you've figured out the obvious." I said dryly. Klaus laughed.

"Whoa I've never seen this side of you before. Usually you're so sweet but never this feisty." he commented.

"I wonder why you haven't seen this side. Maybe because you're always trying to kill me."

"Yeah that might be it." Klaus said matter-of-factly. I couldn't resist smiling at that.

"Oh _it_ smiles?" he said.

"No, _it_ hurts." I said. I looked and saw Klaus's face grow worried.

"Elena you're losing a lot of blood. I'm surprised you haven't fainted again."

"Me too" I said honestly.

"You need medical attention."

"Really? I didn't notice." I said sarcastically. Klaus giggled.

"Or you could...you know." he said.

"I could what?"

"You could always drink." he replied.

"There's nothing to drink or eat Klaus." I said like that was the stupidest suggestion in the world.

"There is something to drink Elena." he said seriously.

"And what might that be?"

"My blood."

_**Thank you all for the reviews. And for people who haven't please review and rate my story. It helps me know what to write about next. **_

_**1= Horrible**_

_**2= Not Good**_

_**3= Okay**_

_**4= Its Great**_

_**5= Absolutely Love It**_


	5. Confessions

_**KPOV**_

_August 16, 2004_

_She was beyond beautiful. Long extravagant black hair, companionate eyes, voice as soft as a whisper. She looked exactly like Cathryln, only...something was different. Her essence was pure. She was kinder and gentler and lovely. I haven't been able to stop thinking about this beauty since my accidental run in with her. Rebekah says it's fate. She thinks that means me and this girl will have a future. I laughed myself to sleep last night. A human and a original? Please. Not even worth trying. I have my sister and my brilliant plan. What else do I need?_

_-Klaus_

_P.S. I've learned this beauty's name. Her name is...Elena._

The look on Elena's was priceless. Shock, horror, mixed with a little curiosity. I laughed so hard that I had to fight back the tears.

"You look like I've gone mad." I said while laughing. Elena looked at me with complete disgust.

"Because you have gone mad." she said. I looked at her and saw the corners of her mouth twitching.

"It's only a suggestion Elena." I said.

"A ludicrous suggestion." she mumbled. I glanced at her. She looked so broken, so fragile. Her usually full of life eyes were now, hooded and haunted. Her shiny long hair is so flat, and dirty. Her clothes completely blood-stained and crimpled. This young girl so full of life, has been drained of all her light in just a few mere hours.

"What?" I blinked and saw that Elena was staring at me.

"Just noting how terrible you look. Elena, I know this sounds mad, but you need my blood. I need you healthy and not dead when I figure out how to get us out of here." I stated. Elena looked completely at war with herself. An internal battle that I'd die to hear. What's the big deal? Not like I was asking her to drink someone else's blood.

"No Klaus. No way. You know how much you've put me, my family, and my friends through? I would never drink your filthy blood." she spat. I stared at her. I'd known for some time that I wasn't her favorite person in the world, but to deny your health?

"Elena I've always known you weren't the wisest human but seriously? You're going to let petty issues stand in the way of your health?" I asked.

"Petty issues!? You killed my aunt Klaus. You took the only motherly figure I had away from me! And I'm just supposed to jump at the chance to put my mouth on your filthy body?" she said hatefully. I winced. Honestly I'd forgotten all about Jenna. Jenna, was her aunt, that I needed dead, in order to awaken my inner hybrid. Many had been sacrificed in order for me to be the hybrid I am now, Elena's aunt included.

"The past is the past Elena. Would it help if I said I was sorry?" I asked softly. Her guarded, slanted eyes looked up at me, completely bewildered.

"You continue to amaze me Klaus. Is an apology going to bring Jenna back?" she whispered.

She had a point. I sighed, completely exasperated at this human's complete unreasonableness. I quickly walked over to her and sat down directly in front of her. She had no choice but to look me in the eyes.

"My sister was killed today," I gave this a second to let this sink in, "She was killed right in front of my eyes just as Jenna was killed in front of your eyes. You claim to be this understanding, loving human right? Well, try to remember what it was like watching me drain the life out of your aunt, and realize that's what I just went through a mere 8 to 10 hours ago. I am emotionally drained and I don't think I can stand to see another woman die in front of me today." I breathed.

Elena now had unshed tears in her eyes. I reached up unconsciously and put a stray piece of hair behind Elena's ear. She looked alarmed but didn't make a move to stop me. God she was beautiful. Her innocence was unnerving but it was also what made Elena, Elena.

"I'll do it. I'll drink your blood." she stated bluntly.

I nodded my head briefly and stood up.

"What happened with your sister?" she asked softly. I looked down at her soft eyes. _Damn those eyes. And she's biting her lip! God..._

"She got murdered." I replied drily.

"Are you okay?" I looked at the delicate human and giggled.

"I'm almost always okay Elena."

"But you just lost your sister?"

"No different than losing the rest of my family." I shrugged.

"When I lost Jenna..." her voice trailed off. I rolled my eyes and squatted down in front of her.

"I'm a big boy Elena. I've lived thousands of years without a family, I can live another thousand years."

"But doesn't that seem kind of lonely." she said while biting her lip harder. I wish she would stop doing that.

"No."

"No family? No friends? That's not lonely to you?" she asked.

"Nope. That's just how I live and how I've lived for thousands of years."

"No one deserves to live like that." Elena said gently. I laughed.

"You do still realize you're talking to the man who murdered your aunt, nearly killed your brother, and turned off your boyfriend's emotions." I said with a sad grin. She was silent. _Good._

"Stephen's never going to be the same...is he?" Elena asked after a long while. I don't answer her because I don't know if she's asking me or simply coming to a sudden realization.

She had started staring at my face and I knew her mind was somewhere else. I glanced quickly down at her lip and saw she was still biting it. I stared longingly at her lips and shuddered. What it would feel like having those soft lips wrap around my wrists and drink my blood. The very idea gave me goose bumps.

"Elena you need to drink and stop biting your lip." I said while narrowing my eyes at her. Her breathing had begun to become shallow and I could see how difficult it was for her to keep her eyes open. She nodded solemnly.

"Okay, I'm ready." she replied.

I glided over to her and kneeled down beside her. Laying her head gently in the crook of my arm, I bit into my wrists. I didn't taste any blood so I bit harder until I tasted the first drop of blood. Elena was wiggling uncomfortably in my lap.

"Could you go any slower?" she said.

"Quite eager to drink my blood I reckon?"

"Quite eager to throw it back up." she responded. I giggled.

"Drink up love."

I brought my wrists up to her mouth and watched with great pleasure as wrapped her pink, plumb lips around my wrists. I gasped as she began to drink.

The feeling was almost...sexual but not quite. I felt an insane amount of pleasure but internal pleasure. I could describe it as relaxing yet it left my heart racing. I'd never felt such a thing in my life as a original vampire. I closed my eyes and left my mouth slightly ajar. I heard Elena moan softly and peeked down at the injured doppelganger.

Color was starting returning to her gentle face and she looked more like herself. I rested my chin on her head and I gently began combing my fingers through her soft, soft hair. She smelled so good. She smelled like a mixture of apple and lavender. A perfect combination, the smell wasn't too strong but it was there.

Abruptly Elena stopped drinking and she collapsed against my chest into a deep sleep. I didn't move, just simply enjoyed the weight of her body on mine. I shifted her so that she was more comfortable and stared down at her stressed features. I traced her cheeks and chin with my index finger.

"Rapist much?"

I shut my eyes tightly. _Maybe the bitch will go away. I just want another moment._

"You already know she won't be happy with you when she awakens, so enjoy it." Melondie snarled.

I opened my eyes and glared at her.

"Would you shut up." I growled.

"Make me." she stated with a slow, sexy grin on her face.

"Is there something you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I want the doppelganger, but you obviously have her occupied."

"Why do you need her?" I asked ignoring her comment.

"More blood."

"You just took 3 pints!"

"I realize how much I took Klaus." she said.

"At least let her heal." I said softly.

"I plan too."

"Good." I said.

Melondie had on a short black dress, with high red heel stiletto heels. Her hair was pulled back into a elegant bun with stray strands falling perfectly on her face.

"Date with the devil?" I asked.

"Hybrid hunting my darling."

"Oh joy."

"I'll be back later to collect the human." she said while starting back up the stairs.

"Hey!" I said.

"What?"

"She needs food."

"I care why?"

"You don't want her to die before you make all your hybrids right?" I asked. _God this bitch is dumb._ Mel sighed.

"Fine I'll pick the bitch up something to eat. Not like she'll want to eat once she figured out what you've done." Melondie smiled.

"She'll be thankful, I saved her life." I said hesitantly. Melondie laughed.

"You wish. Once the bitch knows you've bidden her to you with your blood, she'll hate you for the rest of her miserable life."


End file.
